A Tooth Fairy In Distress/Transcript
Caramel Apples *(The episode start with Team Umizoomi at a caramel apple stand. Each has a caramel apple. The Team then turns to the screen.) *Milli: Hi! We're Team Umizoomi! *Bot: Guess what? We're having caramel apples on a perfect summer day. (crunch!) Mmm... *Geo: Do you like caramel apples? Umi City has the best caramel apples. (crunch!) *Milli: I always have my apple with rainbow sprinkles. (crunch!) *(Milli stops for a few seconds before some muffled screaming comes out.) *Geo: Milli? Are you okay? *(Milli shakes her head "No".) *Bot: (To Milli) Let me take the apple from you and see what's wrong. *(Milli backs up a little to show she's afraid.) *Bot: Milli, I can't find the problem if you don't let me take the apple from you. *(Milli sighs. She reluctantly agrees to do what she's asked. Bot takes the apple from her slowly until the apple comes out completely. He looks at the apple a little bit before noticing a little white bump where Milli bit the apple.) Baby Teeth and A Visit from The Tooth Fairy *Bot: Hmm... (he pulls the white thing out of the apple bite and observes it a little more.) (gasp!) Milli! You're starting to lose your teeth. *Milli: (gasp!) (sadly) You mean if I lose all of my teeth, I won't be able to eat solid foods again? (She starts to cry) *Bot: No, Milli. You'll lose only your baby teeth. Your new teeth will will grow in after your baby teeth fall out. *(Milli stops crying.) *Bot: I'll put this tooth in a special container. (Bot switches to Bot-O-Mat, where a little pink flower-shaped container is shown. He takes out the container, opens it (revealing a little pink cushion), and puts Milli's tooth in there. He closes the container, puts it back in the Bot-O-Mat and switches back to his belly screen.) There. That container is to protect the tooth until The Tooth Fairy comes. *Milli: Who's the Tooth Fairy? *Bot: Aha! I was waiting until the day either you or Geo lost a baby tooth, which is apparantly today! I guess I could tell you the story on my Robo-Computer. (He uses the robo-computer to tell the story of the tooth fairy through whimsical illustrations.) *Bot: The Tooth Fairy comes every night that a child has lost his or her baby teeth. She comes to the child's house and looks for the tooth. When she finds it, she takes the tooth and puts it in her wand to carry to her home. She then leaves a surprise in the tooth's place. Her magic powers come from the baby teeth and the childhood memories and good magic contained within. *Geo: What does she look like? *Bot: Who knows? She flies really fast, so she could fly out of sight before the children and the parents could see her. A few children in Umi City have witnessed the sight of Tooth Fairy, so there are only a few clues to her physical appearance. She had short hair, a beautiful dress, little wings, and the wand she carries the teeth in. (He ends the story by returning the screen to it blank state.) *Milli: I bet I could see The Tooth Fairy if I stayed awake long enough. *Geo: Nobody has stayed awake long enough to see The Tooth Fairy! *Bot: It remains a mystery for the ages. But let's focus on that loose tooth. Robo-Mirror activate! *(The belly screen then flips to reveal a mirror. Milli looks at it for a brief moment then opens up her mouth and shows her teeth. There is a gap to Milli's right!) *Bot: It looks like you lost a premolar. Premolars are transitional teeth that help food between the canines, tearing teeth, and the molars, chewing teeth. It may take a bit of time for the premolar to grow back. *Geo: And when it does, you'll be able to eat caramel apples again! *Milli: Wow. I got to put this under my pillow. *(Team Umizoomi leaves the caramel apple stand.) Eavsedropping Troublemakers *(Pan to the bushes where two odd flowers (purple and yellow) are poking out. The purple flower removes his mask to reveal that he is Little Trouble.) *Little Trouble: Did you hear that, old chap? *(The yellow flower removes his mask to reveal Big Trouble gasping for air.) *Big Trouble: (panting) It's hot under that mask. (normally) Could you at least put in air conditining? *Little Trouble: Could you at least focus less on the mask and more on what Team Umizoomi said? *Big Trouble: Oh, yeah! Umi City's caramel apples. Let's steal them all! *Little Trouble: No! It's this creature Bot calls "The Tooth Fairy"! *Big Trouble: Tooth Fairy? How come we never heard of her? *Little Trouble: Do you remember when you first lost your baby tooth, Big Trouble? *(As Big Trouble tries to remeber the event, a flashback starts. It shows a six-year-old Big Trouble and a one-year-old Little Trouble playing in the sandbox in thier old home.) *Child Big Trouble: (singing) La-la-la-la-la-- *(Suddenly, one of Child Big Trouble's baby teeth falls out. Child Big Trouble and Baby Little Trouble look at each other and then look at the tooth. Child Big Trouble picks up the tooth, puts it in the pocket of his overalls and continues playing in the sand.) *(The flashback ends and Big Trouble looks at Little Trouble with an questioning, then quirky, face.) *Big Trouble: I keep a whole collection of my baby teeth in a jar. *Little Trouble: Our kind buries baby teeth in the ground as tradition. I am surprised you'd keep your baby teeth with you, but never mind that! This "Tooth Fairy" could be our one-way ticket to the mega-load of trouble we can make! Come, Big Trouble! We must go back to the lair to build a trap for her before TONIGHT! *Big Trouble: And then we steal the caramel apples! *Little Trouble: (sighs and face palms.) Preparing For The Tooth Fairy *(Fade cut to Fountain Headquarters at night. The camera closes up to a little window that Milli, wearing a pink-striped nightdress, is peeking out of. Cut to the inside, specifically, Milli's bedroom, where Bot, in what looks like pajamas painted to his body, gives the tooth box to Milli.) *Bot: It's getting late, Milli. *Milli: I know, but I want to see the tooth fairy! *(We cut to Geo, who is wearing light blue pajamas, standing outside Milli's bedroom door.) *Geo: But nobody has stay up late enough to see the tooth tairy! *Milli: I can if I try hard enough. *Bot: But you might get sleepy. *Milli: No, I won't! *Bot: Hopefully, you might see the tooth fairy. Now get into your bed. *(Milli listens and runs to her bed, where she then jumps on it and pulls the blanket up to her chest. Bot comes up Milli.) *Bot: There, that's the spirit! Now, here's the Tooth Fairy Box. *(Bot gives Milli the flower-shaped container that the tooth was put in earlier. Milli puts the flower-shaped container under her pillow.) *Bot: Good night, Milli. (He gives Milli a kiss upon her cheek.) *Milli: Good night, Bot. Good night, Geo. *Geo: (yawns) Good night, Milli. *(Both Geo and Bot leave Milli's bedroom. The bedroom door closes and the lights turn off.) *Milli: Umi-Friend, let's stay up all night to see the tooth fairy. *(As Milli looks around, we pan to her bedroom window and get a view of a city skyline.) The Tooth Fairy Trap *(We then cut to the outside of Fountain HQ, where Trouble Truck drives up quietly with a round pad behind him. The TroubleMakers, dress in black sweatsuits, jump out of Trouble Truck and un-hitch the pad behind him.) *Little Trouble: (whispering to Big Trouble) This is the trap we use to capture the tooth fairy. Now all we need is some bait. *Big Trouble: (whispereing) Oh! I have my jar of baby teeth. (he pulls out his aformetioned jar and hands it to Little Trouble.) *Little Trouble: It's a good thing you do. (He opens the jar and pours Big Trouble's baby teeth on the pad.) The tooth fairy will only go after teeth, so these should be a handy decoy. *(The TroubleMakers get back on Trouble Truck, and drive off quietly to the bushes where they watch.) *Little Trouble: Once the tooth fairy is in the trap, this little beeper will let us know. *Big Trouble: But can't we just stay awake and watch out for the tooth fairy? *Little Trouble: No! The tooth fairy will only show up when children and adults are sleeping, so we're going to sleep as well. *Big Trouble: Well I'm gonna keep a watchout for the tooth fairy just in case. *Little Trouble: (yawns) Suit yourself. (He goes to sleep.) *(A couple hours pass before Big Trouble is asleep as well. Meanwhile at Fountain HQ, Milli has fallen asleep. Suddenly, Molaura, the tooth fairy, appears and flies to Fountain HQ. She was about to collect Milli's tooth when suddenly spots a pad with a lot of baby teeth. She flies to the pad, stands on it, and picks up one the baby teeth scattered around.) *Molaura: This girl must have collected all these baby teeth just so she can have more money than what all children usually get. (She observes the tooth a little further.) Wait a second, these are baby troll teeth! (to the screen) They carry bad magic! (The trap activates, forming a shield around Molaura and traping her within.) Oh no! *(The beeper activates, waking up The TroubleMakers and Trouble Truck. Trouble Truck "freaks out" or sounds his car alarm.) *Little Trouble: (shouts) No, Trouble Truck! Don't sound your alarm! *More coming soon Category:Transcripts Category:Chameleon Cove